Per sempre
by Eshtar
Summary: POW di Rukawa, che è leggermente OOC. Sta pensando ad Hanamichi e a ciò che è successo... cosa? Se li amate, non leggetela, è triste! ^^;


Serie di riferimento: Slam Dunk (e quale se no?? ^^)

Pairing: RuHana (o HanaRu, dipende)

Rating: ssssaaaaaaaaad! ç______ç

Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono ai legittimi proprietari e io non guadagno come al solito nulla! ^^ 

Capitolo unico autoconclusivo

**PER SEMPRE**

Amo.

E' incredibile, almeno per me.

Fino a poco tempo fa c'era solo il vuoto, colmo di silenzio e nero come la notte senza stelle. E mi ero convinto che ciò mi sarebbe bastato, che il basket sarebbe stata la mia unica ragione di vita. Cos'altro potevo fare? Non aspettavo più l'affetto dei miei genitori... anche se lo avessi ora non saprei più che farmene. Amici? Non ne ho. Sono sempre stato circondato da stupidi, ipocriti e falsi adulatori, incapaci di vedere realmente in me. A loro è sufficiente il mio talento, oppure la mia bellezza. Eterea, surreale. Effimera. La mia vera forza sta nella determinazione: a non piangere, a non esprimere sentimenti o pensieri, a non perdere mai. Mai. La mia forza è la mia debolezza. Mi ha alienato da tutti.... Non avevo mai provato il calore di un abbraccio e di una carezza. Ma mi andava bene così. Doveva per forza andarmi bene così, perché non poteva essere diversamente. Ne ero convinto.

- Sai cosa sei? Un diamante: fragile e duro, pieno di luce... -

Questa frase non fa che ronzarmi in testa. E' una metafora perfetta, io sono esattamente così. Ma il fatto più sconcertante è che è stato IL do'aho a dirmela. Lui. Hanamichi Sakuragi. Alla voce "idiota" nel vocabolario probabilmente c'è la sua foto. Eppure ha saputo cogliere la mia essenza e l'ha racchiusa in una frase. Com'è possibile? Ci ho pensato tanto in questi giorni... Ci siamo picchiati. Ci siamo insultati. "Ti odio". Siamo gli opposti: il sole e la luna, il fuoco e il ghiaccio, il giorno e la notte, il cielo e il mare. Due faccie della stessa medaglia. Una cosa sola, comunque. Sempre e ovunque noi. Simili nella nostra diversità, uniti dalle differenze. 

- Sai cosa sei? Un diamante: fragile e duro, pieno di luce... per questo ti amo... -

Ti amo. Me lo hanno detto in tanti, sia ragazzi che ragazze. Ti amo. Due semplici parole, un'accostamento di lettere. Ti odio. Questo mi diceva lui fino a non molto tempo fa. Lo stesso pensavo io. Perché? Be', l'odio è pur sempre un sentimento, sempre meglio del nulla che mi divorava. E l'odio è l'altra faccia dell'amore, come Hanamichi è l'altro me stesso. 

Amore e Odio. Odio e Amore.

Rukawa e Sakuragi. Sakuragi e Rukawa.

Saremmo una bella coppia, l'unione perfetta.

Aspetto. E penso. Tra un po' è ora di andare. 

Quella carezza.... Non mi hai baciato, anche se lo desideravamo entrambi. Ma mi hai accarezzato. Le tue mani, così grandi e forti, mi hanno sfiorato non solo il viso, ma anche l'anima, e ho sentito il tuo calore. 

Kami sama... sembrava che il cuore stesse per esplodermi nel petto! I tuoi occhi erano l'unica cosa che riuscivo a vedere... così profondi, colmi di amore e tepore. Dolce, avvolgente, protettivo.

Sorrido.

In quel momento mi sono sentito così vivo... Felice, come se tutta la mia esistenza avesse avuto come ultimo fine quell'attimo. La mia più grande vittoria. 

Esco. E' una giornata bellissima.

Ricordo quando ci incontravamo per caso al campetto. Alla fine passavamo il pomeriggio insieme, giocando e facendo a botte. Ma sempre insieme, non ancora consci di cosa eravamo l'uno per l'altro.

Sono già tutti lì e mi avvicino, ascoltando in silenzio.

Non sono particolarmente interessato a cosa succede intorno a me, aspetto solo di poter tornare da te per esserti vicino. Per sempre.

Due come noi non potevano non incontrarsi, perché la vita in assenza dell'altro non ha senso, è vuota e grigia. Tu l'hai capito prima di me e appena ci rincontreremo ti chiederò scusa per la mia ottusità...

Sento il tuo profumo... Non sei qui, non proprio almeno, ma lo avverto.

La funzione finalmente finisce e me ne vado, dopo aver lanciato di sfuggita un'occhiata alla lapide:

Sakuragi Hanamichi

01/04/1985 - 16/03/2002

La famiglia e gli amici

con affetto

ricordano

Perché quella macchina ha sbandato, proibendoci di vivere il nostro amore qui, con i raggi del sole tra i capelli? Perché ti ha colpito, impedendomi di aprirti il mio cuore e ricambiare il tuo gesto con uno ancora più grande, proporzionato a quello che provo per te? Domande senza risposta....

Ma ora che so cos'è l'amore, che tu hai avuto il coraggio di mostrarmi, so di non poterne più fare a meno. 

Aspettami Hana chan, sto arrivando.

E saremo di nuovo insieme, per sempre.... 

Owari

Hana: .... anche tu... mi hai fatto morire.... ç___ç Perché mi odiate tutti?!?!

NdA: ma io non ti odio, anzi! #^__^# Ma cerca di capire... è per amore dell'arte che a volte ci si deve sacrificare!

Hana: e allora vedi di morire tu, non io! è___é

NdA: Oi! è___é Mo ti faccio finire con Uozumi.... e il volpino con Sendo.... 

Hana: GRRRRRRR, razza di stron*a che non 6 altro! è___é

Aki chan: per me va benissimo! *^____^*

Hana: io ti ammazzooooooooooooooooooo! è____________é

NdA: e mentre quelli si menano, io taglio la corda! Byeeeee! ^^


End file.
